Wet Memory
by Resident-Neptune
Summary: After finalizing plans, Wesker decides to ease up with his new partner. M for sexual content and brief language.


Characters belong to Capcom.

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Comments would be greatly appreciated.

-------- equals new scene.

I went back in and added quotations to make it easier to read. :]

Ch 1

The loft was lavishly furnished, and elegantly decorated. She stood in the balcony, enjoying the cool night and the breeze that was rare in Africa. Her dress fluttered in the wind. Somewhere inside, he was crouched over the laptop, going over precise mission details.

"Excella," came the voice behind the computer, "come join me."

She strolled over to where the man in the sunglasses sat. He had such an influence over her, and his appearance did not help the influence. His golden hair perfectly slicked back, the leather-gloved hands, body covered with black tight fitting leather, the sunglasses…surely he knew looking like that demanded attention. His power was her weakness. She couldn't help but want to be near him.

"Yes? Albert?" She replied sultrily.

She trailed her index finger slowly across one of his shoulder to the other. He growled an inaudible growl. Her sexual attempts annoyed him greatly. He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her around the couch.

"Do sit," his voice commanded once more.

Excella sat close to him, and crossed her long legs. She ran her hand down her leg and brought her hand to his ankle, slowly bringing her hand up his leg. He turned his head to her and reached for her hand before she could reach his member. She brought her face to his and kissed him hard. He did not kiss back. It was an affectionate action, and he was not affectionate. He allowed her a few seconds, but denied her tongue entrance. Abruptly he stood up and turned his back to her. She couldn't take her eyes off his backside. The leather shaped itself perfectly against him. His calm demanding voice echoed upon her.

Annoyed, Wesker expressed calmly, "Excella, you will refrain from imposing yourself upon me."

Ignoring his requests, she took a step towards him raising her hands and resting them on his back then trailing them down to his waist. She kissed the back of his neck.

"Albert, I know you cannot possibly resist these feelings," her voice was full of air.

He turned in a blur, grabbed her wrists rather roughly and held them up in space in front of her. His strength made her want him more. She made to press her body to his. He pushed her body away swiftly still gripping her wrists. She cried out in pain.

Angry now, Wesker nearly spat, "I do not have these 'feelings' that you speak of."

She opened her mouth to speak but he spoke over her.

"When I first approached you, did I not make it clear that I was looking for a partner? I never implied that any other…ah, recreational activities were sought after. Compose yourself; you are acting like a street corner slut." He made his point without missing a beat.

His calm offensive demeanor was worse then had he yelled. Her mouth gaped open in shock. He released her wrists; they were red from his grasp.

"Now, to what I was referring when I called you to me. Sit," Wesker calmly put.

Her heart was beating irregularly. She was furious that he denied her; she would try again nonetheless. She sat opposite of him, and began her attempt of seduction with her eyes. He couldn't believe her persistence. He wasn't interested the least. What she was doing successfully was annoying him, and when he was annoyed he tended to act upon impulse. There were few exceptions, like his dear ex S.T.A.R.S. member, Christopher Redfield; he was simply too much fun to kill. After all, what is a game of cat and mouse without the one or the other. What she was doing unknowingly was flirting with death. He found this to be amusing.

"Dear, sit next to me," he playfully purred.

He smirked. He was playing games with her. Another pin stung her ego. Even so, she found herself rising slowly from the chair and walking towards him once more. Face determined, he noticed that again she was trying to seduce him. She knew how to walk, hips slightly moving side to side, not too forcefully but enough to make any normal man jump upon the opportunity. Albert Wesker was no normal man. She sat near him, but left a gap between them.

"Why the distance Excella?" his voice ever so calm and full of contempt.

She couldn't believe the nerve he had.

"What do want from me Albert!" she yelled in exasperation.

She said that with such spite that he couldn't help but smirk once more.

"Ms. Gionne, what has angered you?" he said with a hint of innocence.

He managed to say that with a straight face. His cold calm voice created a fire within her mind. He stared at her intently, waiting to see how she would react. He was not disappointed. She turned slowly to face him. Face contorted with anger, eyes wide and full of rage.

"Don't play games with me Albert!" she yelled clearly hurt.

"It appears I have upset you…my apologies." his voice void of remorse.

"I'm going to bed." she pouted.

She stood up and made to walk away. He was in front of her before she could take two steps. He was angry. Who was she to walk away from him? His red eyes glowed under his dark shades.

Annoyed, Wesker raised his voice, "I do not believe I dismissed you. Sit."

He roughly forced her upon the sofa. She landed arms and legs spread out. It both frightened her, and turned her on to feel his wrath. She glared at him. Hating that she was drawn to him, and hating that he did not reciprocate any feelings. Her face only showed focus, any hint of fear was unreadable. He had to give her credit for that. After a few seconds she unlocked her eyes from his face, she looked down and shook her head out of shame. She composed herself professionally. Sitting up straight, crossing her legs beneath her, straightening her top, hands in lap and finally focusing her eyes upon him.

"Forgive me Albert. Human feelings," she said.

He glared at her behind his sunglasses. He was quickly growing tired of her. The persistent bitch. He still needed her though. He decided he would let this encounter pass unpunished.

"I have something for you to do," he explained calmly.

---------

She had been waiting for 15 minutes when she took out the phone and dialed his number.

"Irving. Why aren't you where I told you to be? I need to give you something now," she said rapidly and full of annoyance.

"Excella, what a pleasant surprise it is to hear your voice, you usually just text. I knew you couldn't resist not hearing my voice any longer," he teased.

"I have more important things to be doing than waiting here for you," she said.

"You mean like spending time with your dear, how do you call him…Albert?" he teased again.

"I'm on a tight schedule. Where are you?" she exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"I'm looking right at you," he said.

She spun and saw him.

"Mr. Wesker has asked me to deliver you this," she quickly said.

He walked toward her as if she were prey.

"Ah, what a fine gift Mr. Wesker has sent," he said perversely.

He eyed her up and down.

"Love the dress. You didn't have to get dressed up to see me. Care for dinner?" he asked with hope.

She snorted in disgust. And thrust the metal case toward him.

"As you know, two BSAA operatives are pursuing you. The hooded one will not be able to protect you. If you are to be apprehended, you are to insert this into your body. It'll give you power. But you are only to do this if there is no way to escape them. Mr. Wesker's orders. Got it?" she said, her voice firm and set.

He looked her up and down.

"How should I…insert it?" he seductively said.

He licked his lips.

She grimaced and thrust the case against his chest. He brushed her hand softly as he gripped for the handle.

"Take it and go," she said with disgust.

"Aw, but I wanna watch you walk away. You know, you have such a walk. Ouch," he said.

"If this is the last time I see you, I will be forever happy," she said spitefully.

"Aw, don't say that. You haven't even lain with me yet," he said.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know why Albert hasn't killed you yet," she said with hate.

"Maybe it's because I am useful to him, unlike you," he rebutted.

She glared at him. A snarl stretched across her face.

"I am helping him with far much more than you could ever accomplish in life," she yelled.

"Is that so? Well I can see you don't want to accompany me to dinner. Next time maybe," he said with confidence.

"Unlikely," she exclaimed with certainty.

See you around.

She muttered under her breath as he walked away and slipped into the shadows.

"Slimeball."

She turned, entered the black vehicle, and headed back to the room.

---------

"Albert?" she called out tentatively.

She called into the room. She turned and closed the door. She heard the shower running. The door was open.

She had been gone for two hours. He knew Irving would take up the chance to try and get at her. He had finished the details for the mission and had decided to wash the day from him. He stood in the shower, warm water running down his skin. It was such a calming effect. His mind slipped to the woman in the red dress. He paused and wondered why he had thought of her. His mind then went to that occasion when she had finished delivering him Las Plagas. She had told him that she always got him what he wanted, but he never gave her what she wanted. Nothing was to be taken from that comment, but he couldn't resist pulling her into his arms and clashing tongues with her. She did not refuse. He had carried her onto the desk while tongues were tied, and then he pulled her dress open. That slit had its uses. She threw open his belt and pulled open his pants, pulling his member free and then working on it with her hands. She had experience he remembered. She did this all blindly. When he was hard he thrust himself into her. She had moaned into his mouth and began a steady rhythm against him. They forgot about the kissing and rested their foreheads against each other. Their movements became frantic and they quickly began to reach their climax. With one last thrust she gave a satisfied cry and he grunted in pleasure. He stood there, slightly out of breath, leaning on her, while she panted softly supporting him. His breathing returned to normal and he exited her returning his member to his pants, straightening his clothes, and finally closing his belt. Ms. Wong, he had said, you've done a superb job. Ask and it will be done Mr. Wesker she had replied, while fixing her dress and slipping off the table. It was lust, and they both understood that. I will contact you if I need further assistance. He slipped her a check as she nodded acknowledgment and walked out the door. He came back to the present. He hadn't seen Ada in a while. He looked down and saw he was hard. He was surprised by this. His body for the most part forgot about human desires. It was then that he had heard Excella call out for him. She knocked on the door.

"Excella, back so soon?" his voice echoed.

She took this that she could enter the bathroom. She stepped tentatively into the bathroom. The water was running but she couldn't tell if he was behind the thick curtain. Her mind then went to an image of him in the shower. She shook it away.

"Irving was being difficult," she said making conversation.

"Would you be so kind as to pass me a towel?" he asked.

She thought to herself, why is the water still running, as she grabbed the towel from the counter and walked toward the curtain.

A hand shot out and pulled her into the shower. She gasped from the water spoiling her hair and dress.

"I've decided to ease up a little with you," he purred.

She looked at him and noted his blue eyes. He must be very relaxed. She then admired the way his hair was still perfectly slicked back. She couldn't help but look him over. His body, not a single flaw. The water dripped down his body hypnotically. She followed the water drops down his body and saw he was hard. Her eyes widened and gazed back into his blue eyes. He brought his lips to hers with such force she had to take a step back into the corner of the shower. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. He tore off her dress and lifted her onto him. She gasped in pleasure and wondered how he could keep a rhythm with the wet floor. Her tongue begged to be allowed into his mouth, but he denied it. He rocked in her, creating a white bliss of ecstasy she never knew existed. They both began to reach their climax. His final thrust caused her to call out his name to high heavens. As he felt himself release, he grunted Ada's name. Astonishment and humor filled his mind as he realized what he just said. He quickly slid out from under her and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Ada?" she hissed.

She panted the name. She was furious.

"Sorry dear. You were good, but she outperforms you. I occasionally lust; this is one of those occasions. Don't take from this that we are a couple. I do apologize for insulting you. It was her memory I was focused on, so naturally her name came to mind. You might as well take a shower and then get your things. We are leaving," he said unfazed.

He closed the curtain on her as she remained in the same spot breathing heavily still. He dried himself off, applied gel to his hair, walked to where his clothes was and pulled on his leather outfit. Finally he grabbed his sunglasses and put them where they belonged. He chuckled to himself. He had never said someone's name while climaxing. He just might need to find a reason to call Ms. Ada in for a 'mission.'


End file.
